Marie Potter & the Dursleys
by 1DragonFire1
Summary: Female Harry AU. I kind of always wondered how the Dursleys would treat Harry if he was a girl instead. Obviously they would still have their hatred of magic, but maybe they might be less strict? Small snippets from different ages.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dinner

**CHAPTER 1** – Age 7

Marie Potter stood shyly behind her aunt looking at the stranger who entered the house. The man was her uncle's boss. She remembered the strict instructions her aunt and uncle gave beforehand.

 _"_ _You better be on your best behavior, I am up for a promotion at work." her uncle spat out. Her aunt gave her a nicer dress, which was much prettier than her other clothes, as they were Dudley's hand me downs._

"You have lovely house Vernon." The man said looking around, he stopped when he saw Marie hiding behind Petunia, "And who might this young lady be?" he asked.

Aunt Petunia gave Marie a nudge to speak, "Hello sir, I'm Marie." She remembered her manners and called him "Sir".

"Well aren't you an adorable one. I'm Steve Harding." He put his hand out and Marie shook it. He then turned to Vernon, "You never told me you have a daughter."

Uncle Vernon looked flustered, "She is not my daughter, she is my niece. We have taken her in, since her parents died in a car crash."

Mr. Harding looked impressed, "That is awfully kind of you to take in your niece. I would have never guessed that underneath all that fat was a kind hearted man." He poked Vernon in his flabby stomach as he joked.

Marie inwardly scoffed, her uncle was anything but kind.

Dudley was starting to get impatient and hungry. "Mr. Harding, allow me to show you to your seat."

Marie was surprised to see that there was a chair for her. Normally she ate after the Dursleys and was allowed only the leftovers.

Mr. Harding continued to talk with Uncle Vernon and Dudley continued to eat to his heart's desire. Marie enjoyed warm food and made sure to eat with proper manners. When it was time for desert, she was surprised to see that Aunt Petunia put a slice of cake in front of her. She never got desert before! She looked at Aunt Petunia for permission and she gave her a slight nod.

She slowly took a bite of the chocolate cake and it was divine. One thing she couldn't deny was that her aunt was a good cook and baker. Petunia was already teaching her recipes and how to cook.

After dinner, her uncle, aunt and Mr. Harding went to the front room to discuss some important matters.

Dudley and her went to the TV room, normally she wasn't allowed to watch telly after dinner. However, since Mr. Harding was here, she couldn't just go into her cupboard.

As she got engrossed in the movie, her eyes started to droop and soon she was asleep.

An hour later, Vernon and Petunia were saying their goodbyes to Mr. Harding. Vernon was overjoyed, he got the promotion. He wanted to celebrate by drinking his whiskey and watching the telly.

He took his whiskey and went to the room, he kicked Dudley out saying that it was his bedtime. He saw Marie sleeping on the sofa, "Girl…" he started, but felt Petunia hush him.

Petunia explained, "Let her sleep, you can watch the telly in our bedroom."

Vernon saw his niece sleeping peacefully and sighed. He retreated up the stairs to the bedroom. Petunia went to the kitchen to put away the food, but she saw that it was already put in the fridge and that the dishes was washed. There was only one other person in the house who does chores, Marie, she thought.

Petunia went towards the staircase, but stopped at the cupboard. She opened it and pulled out Marie's blanket. She went back to Marie and placed the blanket on her. Petunia stepped back and stared at her niece. Marie looked so much like Lily when she was younger and they were best friends.

She shook her head at the childhood memories and went to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bunny

**CHAPTER 2** – Age 4

It was Dudley birthday and he was playing in his playroom with his new toys. Petunia and Marie were also in the room. Petunia was taking pictures of her "darling dudleykins" opening his new toys. Marie sat in the corner of the room, jealously watching her cousin playing. She was at an age, where she was starting to realize the difference in treatment with Dudley and her.

Petunia heard the phone ring and she left the room. Marie continued to watch her cousin, but she was growing bored. "Dudley can I play?" she asked timidly.

Dudley started at his cousin and pondered for a minute. He too, was noticing the way his parents stayed away from Marie. He himself didn't know what was wrong with her. However, he was getting bored playing by himself and nodded.

Marie slowly walked towards Dudley and sat next to him. She took the blocks and started building a tall tower. Dudley, who was playing with something else, suddenly became interested in building a tower too. He stared at Marie's tall tower and became determined to build a taller one. After a few more blocks, he became frustrated and knocked down Marie's tower.

Marie, who was upset at Dudley, felt like yelling at him. However, she knew that she would get into trouble. So she simply went to other toy which was a jack-in-a-box. She sprung the coil and waited for the clown to appear. Dudley who lost interest in the blocks grabbed the box from Marie.

No matter what toy she played with, Dudley would come and take it from her. Tired of his behavior, she roughly grabbed the toy back. Dudley started wailing and Petunia came running in.

"How dare you?" Petunia shrieked. "How dare you steal Dudley's toys?" she grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Dudley sat in shock, he knew that Marie didn't do anything wrong, yet she was scolded.

Later in the day, Dudley and his father and mother sat down to eat his cake. "Where is Marie?" he asked.

Petunia's face shriveled up, "Don't worry dear, she is being punished."

They next day, Marie was wiping down the windows and dusting around the house. Dudley sat in the front room playing with his toys. Marie stared longingly at his toys. Dudley saw this and ran up the stairs.

He looked into the depths of his toys bin and found an old stuffed rabbit. It was missing an eye and it became dirty. He stomped back down the stairs and threw the rabbit at her.

"I don't want it anymore." Dudley stated proudly.

Marie looked at stuffed rabbit and back to him. "Really? Can I have it?" she asked quietly.

"It's gross and old."

Marie smiled, this was the first toy she had ever received, "Thank you, Dudley." She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Then she ran to her cupboard and hid the rabbit away.

Dudley shrugged and went back to playing with his toys.

It became one of the few things she treasured from her childhood.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Blossoming

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER 3** – Age 14

Woken up again from another nightmare, Marie yawned and went to the bathroom. It was early morning and so she quietly crept across the hall.

She felt something drip down her leg and looked down. She screamed because she saw blood running down her leg.

Marie tried to find where the source of bleeding was coming from and realized it was flowing from within herself. Suddenly she was distracted from the pounding on the door.

"Girl! Do you realize what time it is?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Marie had no idea what was going on, "Something is happening to me! Can you call Aunt Petunia?" she begged.

"No! You better come out of there right now!" Uncle Vernon shouted. She better not be up to any freakish business in there.

"Please uncle, I need Aunt Petunia." Marie sobbed out.

Vernon sighed and left, he was sleepy so he was willing to let Petunia deal with it. He went back to the bedroom and informed Petunia, who was also awake from Marie's screaming. Petunia reluctantly got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She knocked the door and Marie stuck her head out. "Um Aunt Petunia, something strange is happening to me." Marie opened the door wider and let her aunt come in.

Petunia saw the few droplets of blood on the floor and immediately understood what was happening. "Is this your first menstruation?" she gently asked Marie.

"My first what?" Marie asked confusedly. She had no idea what her aunt just said.

Petunia moved and found the sanitary napkins that she kept for herself. "They don't teach you about the female body in that freak school?" she rudely asked.

Marie was starting to understand what was going on. In primary school she remembered the teachers explaining a little about puberty. She also remembered Lavender and Parvati talking about their body changes last year.

"Oh, so this is normal?" Marie confirmed.

"Yes. In fact your mother got hers around the same age." Petunia recalled. She instantly saw Marie's face brighten up.

"She did?" Marie timidly asked. She never heard much about her mother on a personal level. Aunt Petunia doesn't like to talk about it, so Marie was glad to hear that she shared something in common with her mother.

"Yes. Now listen carefully, I'm only going to explain this once." Petunia told her how to use the sanitary pads. She explained the basics of the menstruation and period cycle. "Now clean up the blood on the floor and get started on cooking breakfast." Petunia ordered.

Marie who was still a little confused, vowed to go ask Hermione for more details when school started. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

"After breakfast, come to my room." Petunia said before leaving the bathroom.

After Marie cleaned up her mess and cooked breakfast for the Dursleys, she knocked on Petunia's door. "Come in."

She saw Petunia sitting near her dresser putting some light make up on. "Do you have a bra?" Petunia asked Marie.

"No." Marie replied while blushing lightly.

"Well your body changed and you need one."

Marie brought both her hands to her chest and felt two slightly bigger lumps. With her nightmarish summer and wearing loose clothes, she didn't notice the change with her breasts. "Oh, where can I get one?" she asked. She had been confined to the house all summer, so she was hoping her aunt would let her out of the house.

"Well, I'm going shopping in an hour. I can go help you find one."

Marie's jaw fell open, Aunt Petunia was willing to take her shopping? She only got dresses from the donation bin or loose shirts from Dudley.

Petunia drove them to a department store. Marie's face went red as they walked through the lingerie section. She helped Marie find the right size and paid for the purchase.

When they reached Privet Drive, Marie thanked her aunt and went back into the house. Petunia stayed in the car and remembered the day that her mother took Lily and her bra shopping. She remembered being jealous of Lily's body and face.

When Marie was left on the doorstep, she looked nothing like Lily except for the eyes. Now she was starting to look more and more like Lily as she got older.

* * *

AN: Please review what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas for future prompts.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ice Cream

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER 4** – Age 15

 _After fifth year, beginning of summer._

Marie moved around the house like a zombie, she wouldn't stop having nightmares about the Department of Mysteries. She was devastated to lose her godfather Sirius, someone who she considered family.

In the afternoon, she was dragging a heavy rubbish bag full of weeds from the garden. She felt someone take the bag from her. She turned around and it was Dudley.

He stammered out, "Uh, let me help you with that. It looks heavy." He took the bag and started walking away.

Marie stared at him dumbfounded, Dudley never helped with chores. She followed him and looked at him carefully. He seemed to have lost weight and he became more muscular.

Dudley dumped the bag in the trash bin and turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" she was not sure if she heard Dudley correctly.

"You don't look so good and I can hear you having nightmares almost every night." Their rooms were next to each other.

"Oh, it's just that I had a hard year and I've lost a dear friend." She didn't feel like talking about it. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you being so nice to me?" she curiously asked.

Dudley looked around, "I don't want to talk about it here. Do you want to get some ice cream?" he asked trying to get away from the house. Marie nodded and followed him.

"I've never thank you for last summer." Dudley said suddenly.

Marie was confused as to what Dudley was talking about. She suddenly remembered the dementors attacking both of them. "Oh, no problem." She shrugged, "It was kind of my fault too, they were after me."

"Well when those demetries thingy came close to me. I saw flashes of my life going by. I realized that I have not been a good person." Dudley confessed.

"They are called _dementors_." Marie gently corrected.

"Yeah so after the attack, I thought about it and I made a decision that I don't want to be that person anymore. I'm sorry for the way that I have treated you all these years, I don't expect you to forgive me …" He opened the door to the ice cream shop and let her walk in first.

They ordered their ice creams and sat down in a booth. Marie was surprised that Dudley only got one scoop, knowing him he would normally get a large sundae.

"Hey big D." They both looked up and saw Pier Polkiss with his gang.

"Oh, hello Pier." Dudley said awkwardly.

"I haven't talked to you since last summer." Pier said studying Dudley intently. Marie looked at Dudley, wondering why Dudley hasn't kept in touch with Pier.

"Oh, I was busy with school and wrestling." Dudley said awkwardly. Pier just accepted his answer and went on to ogle Marie. He didn't recognize her because she was no longer wearing the dorky glasses and she tamed her hair into a braid. She also was not wearing rags, so her curves were accentuated.

"Who's your date?" Pier asked. Marie chocked on her ice cream and Dudley turned bright red in embarrassment.

Dudley stammered, "What are you talking about? It's my cousin!"

Pier and the gang stared at Marie again. "Creepy Marie?" he questioned in disbelief.

Marie flinched at hearing her childhood nickname. She remembered all the times that she was bullied by Dudley and his friends. She sighed and pulled her bangs up. Her unforgettable lightning scar confirmed her identity.

Piers then slid into the booth and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey Marie, what do you say you and me hang out at the park later?" he slyly asked.

"No, thank you. You look like a troll." She pushed his arm off and scooted away from him.

Pier turned to Dudley, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" he asked angry.

Dudley had an angry face of his own, "Yes. In fact you should get lost. I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

Pier, who had gotten cocky because he became leader of the gang, stood up and challenged Dudley, "Oh yeah? Make me."

Dudley got up as well and towered over Pier and stared down at him. "Trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side."

Piers thought about for a second, he knew that Dudley was a wrestler and could possible beat the whole gang up. He signaled to the other boys and they left the ice cream store.

Marie and Dudley finished their ice cream in silence and started walking back to Privet Drive. She spent the entire walk thinking about the day's events. She could see that Dudley changed, but could she forgive him entirely for her childhood?

* * *

AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel that I made Dudley too nice, but this was the time that he was starting to mature.


	5. Chapter 5 - Uncle's Day

**CHAPTER 5** – Age 5

It was Father's Day and Marie watched from afar, as Petunia and Dudley crowded over Vernon. Dudley gave him a card that he made in school and Petunia gifted him with a new watch. Marie gripped a card in her hand, remembering the day she made it.

 _Marie was at her desk, feeling lost and upset. Her teacher, Miss. Wrinkle had announce that the class would make Father's Day cards for their dads. Marie didn't have a dad, so she didn't see the point in making a card._

 _Miss. Wrinkle noticed the one child idle sitting at her desk. "What's wrong Marie? Why aren't you making a card?" she asked gently._

 _"_ _I don't have a dad, my parents are dead." Marie said without any emotion._

 _Miss. Wrinkle was at a loss, but suddenly she thought, "Do you have a grandpa or an uncle?" she suggested._

 _Marie was confused, "I have an uncle."_

 _"_ _That's perfect! You can make the card for him."_

 _Marie watched as her teacher went to help another student. Marie knew that her uncle didn't like her, so why should she make a card for him? Not wanting to get into trouble, she set off to make a card._

Petunia went to the kitchen to prepare something and left Vernon and Dudley in the room.

Marie slowly approached the pair and extended her card to her uncle.

"What's this?" he asked gruffly. Vernon looked at it and read the front, _Happy Uncle's Day!_.

Marie shyly explained, "Since I don't have a dad, I thought I could make a card for you."

Before Vernon responded, Dudley wailed, "There's no such thing as Uncle's Day! Your parents are dead!" he took the card an threw it on the ground.

Marie bit her lip and her eyes started tearing up. She picked up the card and ran to her cupboard.

Vernon, who saw his niece's tears, felt a little bad, but was soon distracted by Petunia's voice from the kitchen.

Later that night he found the card in the trash and he pulled it out. He opened it and read the little message she wrote and the drawing she included. Hmm, not bad for a little runt, he thought.

He proceeded to chuck the card into a box where Petunia kept things like Marie's baby blanket and other stuff she couldn't bring herself to throw away.

* * *

AN: This chapter made me sad, she probably would be constantly reminded that she has no parents. I thought it was time for Vernon to have some sympathy for her. Anyways please Review!


	6. Chapter 6 - Christmas

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER 6** – Age 6

Marie woke up with excitement, it was Christmas morning! She scrambled out of her cupboard and out to the living room. She was disappointed because the Dursleys weren't awake. She sat around for 20 mins before Dudley came tumbling the stairs like an elephant.

He started ripping and digging into presents, while Petunia and Vernon also came down the stairs. She saw as her cousin got a new race car, water gun, and other toys. Marie heart filled with excitement when she saw a couple of gifts under the tree for her. "Aunt Petunia, may I open my presents?" she politely asked.

Petunia nodded and Marie walked over to the quite smaller pile in comparison to Dudley's. She picked up the first gift, Aunt Petunia gave her a dress. It was a horrid color really, but she thanked her aunt nevertheless for it. The next gift was weirdly shaped and when she opened it. She let out a small squeal of delight, it was a cooking pan!

The Dursley's looked at her weirdly, she was oddly happy about a pan. Truth be told, Vernon just grabbed the pan from the kitchen and wrapped it hastily last night. Dudley actually stopped unwrapping his gifts, to also stare in her in confusion. It was just a pan.

"Does this mean you will teach me how to cook?" she asked with her eyes sparkling.

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other, that was not their intention with giving her that "gift". But if the little Urchin wanted to cook, why not? Petunia weakly answered, "Sure, let's start tomorrow."

Marie sat in happiness waiting for her cousin to finish unwrapping his gifts. Aunt Marge gave Dudley a book of fairy tales. He immediately claimed that he didn't want it and gave it to Marie. She got a dress, a pan, and a book? This was the best day ever, Marie thought.

The next day, her Aunt called into the kitchen. Marie came skipping, bring the pan along with her. Petunia wanted to tell her niece that the pan was originally hers, but she decided not to when she saw Marie's face. Petunia went and got an apron for herself.

"Aunt Petunia can I have an apron too?" Sighing, Petunia went and fetched a dirty apron and helped tie it around Marie. It was a little too big for her, I will have to hem it, she thought.

Marie spent the morning trailing after her aunt as she explained the different appliances around the kitchen and where everything was. Finally her aunt told her to put the pan onto the stove. They were going to make omelets. Petunia cracked one egg into a bowl, Marie copied her and successfully cracked it without any shells getting into the bowl.

Petunia turned the heat on the stove and Marie put her hand out to touch the pan. "Ow!" she immediately pulled her hand back. "Marie! Don't touch it with your hands, when the stove it on. Go wash your hands under cold water."

Marie reluctantly left the stove and put her hand under cold water. She watched carefully as her aunt finished making the omelet.

"Go away now, I will teach you something tomorrow. If your hand still hurts, go get some ice from the freezer and wrap it around a towel." Petunia ordered, shooing Marie from the kitchen.

The next day, Petunia taught how to make a French toast. Marie had gotten a stool from the closet and she was able to see the stove better now. Petunia watched as Marie carefully flipped the French toast onto the plate. "Go give it to your uncle."

Marie hopped down from the stool and served her uncle the French toast she made. She stood near him and watched him eat a piece. He stared back at her and wondered why she was just standing there. He saw Petunia gesture something from behind her and understood. "It's delicious." Marie's face brightened up and she smiled at her uncle.

Petunia and Vernon could not understand their niece's obsession with cooking. However, if she was willing to do more work, who were they to stop her.

Unbeknownst to Marie herself, the reason she liked cooking was because she was able to spend time outside the cupboard. Aunt Petunia paid attention to her and actually talked with her during cooking. In the kitchen she felt a little closer with the Dursleys, who always tried to shun her out.

* * *

AN: Will Marie still enjoy cooking later? Next chapter we will see baby Marie!


	7. Chapter 7 - Purple

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER 7** -Age 20 Months

Petunia was exhausted, it was because she was taking care of two babies. She didn't want to take care of her sister's brat, but she had no choice.

When she had guests over, they always mistook Marie and Dudley as twins since they were so close in age. They always cooed over Marie since she was a cute little baby girl and had beautiful green eyes. Even in the afterlife Lily continue to make Petunia jealous. The only thing that made Petunia less jealous was that horrendous scar Marie had on her forehead.

She just finished putting Dudley back to sleep in the nursery and looked over at Marie's crib. Petunia at first didn't want to put Marie's crib in the same room as Dudley's nursery, but in the end it was more reasonable to watch over both babies in the same place. Marie looked at her and stretched her arms, wanting Petunia to carry her. Petunia was exhausted and so she lifted Marie and place her on her back and put a blanket over her. "Sleep." She quietly told the baby.

For some reason Marie never cried much, she only whined when she needed something. Other than that she was a peaceful baby. It's been half a year since her niece arrived, but Petunia still didn't feel comfortable around her.

Petunia went to her bedroom to try and take a nap. She was tired and needed some sleep. She left the door open so she would hear Dudley when she woke up.

A little while later she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Four hours! She had to go check on Dudley, it was a little strange that he didn't start wailing. When walking to the nursery, she heard noises come from the room.

It looked like both Dudley and Marie were awake and standing in their cribs. They were both babbling and gurgling. It looked like they were having a conversation filled with giggles and smiles. Dudley saw Petunia and screeched out "Mummy!"

She took Dudley out of his crib and looked at Marie who arms were outstretched from her crib. "Mummy!" she copied. Petunia was shocked, Marie never called her mummy before. She tried to correct her, but it was hard to explain to the baby why she isn't "mummy".

Petunia took both of the them and brought them downstairs. She prepared some food for them and brought it out. Petunia first started to feed Dudley, Marie sat down next to her bowl and fed herself. Dudley could eat by himself, but Petunia liked to feed him to coddle him and avoid messes.

When Vernon came home he immediately picked up Dudley and played with him. Marie waddled over to him and tried to join. As much as Vernon hated the freak, he couldn't just ignore her. He took a tissue and wiped the snot coming out of her nose.

Marie laughed and stretched her arms, "Up Up!" she giggled. Vernon obliged and threw in the air once and caught her. She was a cute brat he thought.

Suddenly she sneezed and few flowers appeared next to her. Marie didn't think anything wrong, but Petunia and Vernon saw the magic.

Vernon got angry and started yelling, "See! She is a freak!" he pointed at Marie. She burst into tears and ran behind Petunia.

"Vernon she is just a baby." Petunia tried to placate him.

"No! I will not raise Dudley near that aberration."

Petunia tried to calm the crying baby, "Vernon, wait for her to get older, we will come up with a solution then."

"We should have just put her in the orphanage."

"We can't, her kind might be watching over us." Marie finally stopped crying and started playing again.

Petunia looked at the flowers the girl made appear. They were purple petunias.

* * *

 **AN** : Apparently two year olds have an average vocabulary of 50ish words. I don't know much about babies, but I think it would be too cruel of the Dursleys to put Harry/Marie in the cupboard when they were just a baby.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Roof

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 **CHAPTER 8** – Age 8 years

"Hey look! Creepy Marie is reading a little book. What a nerd." Piers Polkiss snatched the book that Marie was reading in her corner of the playground during lunch.

"Look at her glasses, she really is a dork!" Dudley shrieked.

Marie glared at her cousin, his mother was the one who gave her those glasses. She remembered after her eye appointment, Aunt Petunia picked the cheapest, ugliest glasses and bought them.

"Give me my book back." Marie whispered quietly.

Pier stood over Marie and taunted her, "Come and get it."

She reached up and tried to grab it, but Piers tossed it to Malcolm. When she went towards Malcolm, he tossed it to Dudley. He tossed it back to Piers.

Marie, tired of the silly game, pinched Piers arms. He let out a girlish scream and dropped the book. She quickly grabbed it from the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Piers started to lunge for her. However the school bell rang and the teacher came out to call the kids in. "This isn't over."

Marie sighed and went inside into the classroom. When school ended, she completely forgot about the lunch incident. After the climbing on the bus, she didn't noticed that Dudley's gang came and took the seats behind her.

When her stop arrived, the boys came thundering out. "I told you that I will get you back." Piers said tauntingly.

Marie just started running without looking back. She could hear the boys running after her, she ducked behind a tree and tried to make herself invisible.

After a few minutes, she thought she was safe, but could hear Pier's voice coming around, "You can't hide from me forever."

She closed her eyes and was really scared. She felt a weird sensation in her stomach and wind blowing around. When Marie opened her eyes, she screamed. She was on a roof!

Making sure she was in a safe position, she looked around and realized she was on top of the Dursleys' house.

She didn't know what to do, she was too scared to even move a little bit. Luckily 10 minutes later Vernon's car came roaring through the drive way.

"Uncle help me!" she cried.

Vernon looked around and didn't see her.

"Up here!" Vernon looked up and saw Marie up on the roof.

"Girl? How did you get up there?" he was getting angry.

"I don't know, it just happened!" she protested. "I don't know how to get down."

Vernon went into the house, few minutes later both Petunia and him came out. "See what that freak did!" he yelled at Petunia.

"Well first, get her down. We don't need to attract the neighbors attention." Petunia said calmly.

Vernon grunted and got the ladder from the shed in the garden. He set it up near Marie's position on the roof. He climbed out and stretched out his hand, "Girl, come on."

"No, what if I fall?" she was terrified.

"Girl do you want to stay on this roof forever?" he yelled. She shook her head no. "Then slowly get up and take small steps towards me."

Marie got up and slowly made her way to her uncle. She reached out and tightly grabbed his hand. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped herself around him. Vernon carefully brought her down from the roof.

"Thank you."

Vernon was still upset, "Go inside your cupboard right now, no dinner for you tonight. Don't you dare speak of this incident again."

She nodded and honestly thought that this punishment wasn't the worst. She climbed into the cupboard and sat on the bed. She wondered how she got on the roof, it almost seems like…magic.

* * *

AN: Hmm, I'm not sure how many of these snippets I'm going to write. I still have a few more ideas left. If you guys have any suggestions of plots, please share them with me.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hallowe'en

**CHAPTER 9 –** Age 7

October 31st

Marie stared at "cowboy" Dudley inhaling his chocolate from his loot. She actually liked Hallowe'en, but she learned from her aunt recently that her parents died on Hallowe'en. Even though she didn't remember her parents, she still felt guilty celebrating, so she decided to opt out on the festivities. Also it wasn't like her aunt would buy her a costume or let her eat any candy regardless.

Dudley's hat kept falling off and his fake gun was left lying near the door. Being a cowboy was Dudley's second choice of a costume.

Marie remembered when he asked his parents for his first choice for a costume.

 _"_ _Mummy! I want a wizard costume!" Dudley wailed when he came down the stairs one day._

 _Vernon, who was sitting near the kitchen, dropped his paper. Petunia paled. Marie wondered why they acted so strange._

 _"_ _No. I don't want my son dressing up as a freak!" Vernon exploded._

 _Dudley, who was not used to his requests being denied, argued, "Everyone in school is wearing a wizard costume."_

 _Vernon stuck his ground, "No and that is final."_

 _Dudley almost started wailing, but Petunia came over to calm him down. "We will find a better costume." She placated, trying to bribe him into changing his mind._

Marie wondered why her aunt and uncle acted so strangely that day. They seemed to treat the subject of magic like it was real.

She also wished that she knew her parents better, but her aunt refused to give any details. Marie rubbed her scar as it burned a little bit. She also realized that she must have gotten her scar on this day as well.

* * *

AN: Wanted to post a small snippet since it's Halloween today.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Dog

**CHAPTER 10 –** Age 9

"Oh Dudley Darling, Happy Birthday!" cooed Aunt Marge. "You are growing into a little man!" she shrieked.

Marie snickered, Dudley was the biggest kid in their class and not by height. Then she sighed, she hated Aunt Marge. For Dudley's fifth birthday, the kids were playing musical statues, and Aunt Marge whacked her shins with a cane, allowing Dudley to win the game.

Now she was back for Dudley's tenth birthday and brought one her prized bulldog _"Ripper"_ along. Marie wasn't normally scared of dogs, but this one was vicious and had Aunt Marge as an owner.

They were in the backyard sitting on the table. There was only four chairs, so Vernon made her sit on the ground. Aunt Petunia brought out the cake that she baked. Marie looked at the cake with longing, Aunt Petunia's cakes were so delicious, so she remained on her best behavior to try to get some cake.

Petunia placed the cake in front of Dudley and after he blew the candles out. He grabbed a fork and started digging in. Petunia went back inside and got a smaller cake. "That cake is for Dudley, I made another one for us."

Petunia cut the cake and gave pieces to Vernon and Marge. Marie stared at her with expectant eyes, Petunia cut a much smaller slice and gave it to Marie.

"Why are you giving cake to the runt?" Marge screeched.

Petunia just shrugged and simply said, "It's a very small piece."

Marie ate her cake as quick as possible, before something could happen to it. After they all ate their cakes (Dudley was still eating his and took the cake tray into the house), Marie was left outside to clean the table.

She picked up all the plates, utensils, and napkins. She was almost finished, when she accidentally didn't see where she was going. Marie stepped on the paw of Ripper, who was sleeping in the backyard.

Ripper opened his eyes and started growling. Marie slowly backed up, not sure what to do. She was terrified.

The dog started running after her, however as a bulldog, it couldn't run as fast. Without thinking, Marie climbed a tree in the backyard. The dog stayed at the bottom continuing to bark and growl.

The loud barking brought the Dursleys out of the house. She begged, "Uncle help me, please."

"Marjorie, call the dog off." Vernon sighed.

"No, let her stay up there. We can enjoy a nice dinner inside without her." Marge smiled cruelly.

Vernon was clearly not okay with Marie staying in the tree, but there was only one person who had control over him and it was his older sister. The Dursleys went back inside, with Petunia giving one last glance at Marie.

Marie shivered and sat uncomfortably on the tree. After a while, she saw Ripper asleep near the trunk of the tree. She tried to climb down, but unfortunately the dog had excellent senses and woke up. She sighed, she was really stuck here.

Finally around midnight, Vernon and Marge came outside. Marge called off Ripper and Marie finally climbed down the tree. At this point she was extremely cold and sleepy. She tried to sit in front of the fireplace for some warmth, but Vernon told her to go back to her cupboard.

The next morning, she heard Petunia shrilly call, "Marie come out and set the table." Marie forced herself to wake up, feeling quite weak.

She made her way to the kitchen with small steps. Aunt Petunia took one glance at her and knew that she was sick. It was because she spent all night outside in that tree. Petunia felt Marie's forehead and it was scalding hot. "Go to your cupboard, I will come there after breakfast."

Marie went back to her small bed and fell asleep immediately. After a while, she felt a hand shake her awake. It was Petunia, "Come out." She followed Petunia to the kitchen and sat on the chair.

Petunia took out a thermometer and measured her temperature and it confirmed that indeed she had a fever. She gave Marie a small cup of liquid, "It's fever medicine, drink."

Marie obliged and drank it in one gulp, she made a face of disgust. That medicine was vile tasting. Aunt Petunia took out a can of soup and heated it up. She gave it to Marie and watched her slowly eat it.

After she was done, Petunia took the bowl from her. "Go back to sleep and take some rest. We are taking Marge out for lunch. Don't cause any trouble." Marie nodded and went back to the cupboard and slept immediately.

She slept for a few hours and when she woke up, she felt a little better. She had to go the bathroom. When she peaked her head out of the cupboard, she saw Ripper a few feet away. She didn't want to take any chances with the dog and closed the door shut.

Marie really had to go to the bathroom, she started to think of a way to distract the dog. Suddenly, she remembered! Her Christmas present! That Christmas Aunt Marge sent Dudley a robot and gave her a box of dog biscuits. She rummaged through the few items of hers in the cupboard and found the biscuits. Taking a few in her hands, she walked out of the cupboard and threw a biscuit in the opposite direction of the bathroom. While Ripper went after the biscuits, Marie dashed to the bathroom.

Peaking her head out of the bathroom, she threw another dog biscuit in the opposite direction and attempted to dash into her cupboard. However, she tripped over the carpet and fell. This gave Ripper time to run to her. Marie closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

Instead she felt something wet on her face, she opened her eyes and Ripper and licking her face. She hesitantly put a hand out to pet the dog and Ripper growled in delight. She gave him another biscuit in her hand and played with him for the rest of the afternoon.

When she heard, the front door opening, she scrambled back into the cupboard. She heard some commotion outside and patiently waited. After few minutes, she went outside and to the kitchen,

"There you are. Did you sleep?" Petunia asked, getting the thermometer out. She checked the temperature and it was lower than before. Marie went to the living room where Vernon, Dudley, and Marge were watching a movie on the telly.

Marie went and sat on the ground near Uncle Vernon. Ripper came into the room and Marge cooed, "Come Darling Ripper to Mommy." The dog started running, but instead stopped in front of Marie and sat in her lap. The three Dursleys stared at her in shock.

Marge was starting to become frantic, "Ripper come here now!" she screeched. The dog didn't budge a bit. Marge came closer to grab the dog, but the Ripper snarled and bit her hand. Marge was now hysteric and her face became red.

Marie couldn't help but start laughing. Marge was about to blow her top, when Vernon interrupted, "Girl, cupboard now!" She ran and escaped the room.

From her cupboard, she heard yelling, barking, and chaos. She knew that she would be punished, but this was worth it.

* * *

AN: In the books, Harry mentions that on Dudley's tenth birthday, he was chased up the tree by the dog. Only after midnight, Aunt Marge calls the dog off. The thing about the Marge hitting her shins with the cane and the Christmas present, was also in the books.


	11. Chapter 11 - King's Cross

**CHAPTER 11** – Age 11

In the morning, Marie sat at the dining room table waiting for her Uncle to come down. She jumped up when she heard his heavy steps stomping down. When he entered the kitchen he raised an eyebrow at her.

She was dressed to go outside and was standing next to stack of bacon and eggs. He grunted and sat down to eat his breakfast. Her heart started to race and she thought about the events of the previous day.

 _Marie mustered some courage and came out of her new bedroom (Dudley's 2_ _nd_ _room). She found the Dursleys sitting in front of the telly. "Uncle?" she tried to get his attention._

 _Vernon begrudging took his eyes of the show and stared at her. "What is it?" he asked rudely, but tried not to upset her. Getting that tail removed from Dudley was a painful and stressful._

 _"_ _I was wondering if you could give me a ride to King Cross tomorrow morning. My train to my new school leaves at 11." She made sure not to say the forbidden words: magic, wizards, witch, Hogwarts, wands._

 _Vernon did not want to drive the brat to London in the morning, but they would finally would get rid of her. "Fine, London is an hour away. We need to leave early in the morning, if you are not ready on time, I'm not taking you."_

 _Marie was grateful, she said a simple, "Thank you."_

 _As she turned to leave the room, Vernon surprised her by uttering out, "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"_

She stared at her uncle as he finished his last bite. She impatiently grabbed his plate and put them in the sink. She couldn't wait to leave the house!

Her trunks and Hedwig in the her cage stood waiting by the front door. She grabbed Hedwig with one hand and reached to grab her trunk, but to her surprise Vernon grabbed both her trunks and went outside.

"That ruddy bird of yours is going in the boot." Vernon said in a tone that didn't want any arguments.

Marie sighed and whispered to Hedwig that she was sorry. Marie climbed into the backseat and her Uncle started driving.

"How long till we get there?" she asked only two minutes when he started driving.

"About an hour." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Marie started shaking her right leg in anticipation. After a little while, Vernon pulled up into a petrol station. He handed her a five pound note, "Go buy me a pop, I need to fill up the car."

Marie inwardly pouted, she didn't want to be late for the train. When she came back, her uncle was talking to another man filling up his own car. Marie gave Vernon the change and pop.

The man asked Vernon, "Where are you folks headed today?"

"King's Cross. I need to drop my niece off to boarding school."

"Wow, you will probably miss her when she is away?" the man shot a sympathetic look.

Vernon coughed, "Well, we need to get going. Nice meeting you." He and Marie went back into the car.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity of driving, the King's Cross station came to Marie's view. Vernon found parking and Marie jumped out of the car. Vernon found a trolley and placed her trunks on them. He refused to touch the bird and Marie gently took Hedwig out of the boot.

Vernon and Marie stood in silence. He was about to say something, when Marie dashed forward to give him a hug. He gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. She pulled away quickly and whispered, "Thank you."

She was about to leave, but he stopped and gave her the remaining change that she gave him at the petrol station earlier. "It's probably best you stay at your school for Christmas." He turned around and opened the door to the car.

Marie put the money in her pocket. She wasn't planning to come back for Christmas, but hearing her uncle say she shouldn't come back hurt her. It was another reminder that the only family she had didn't want her.

* * *

AN: Today, I learnt that the trunk of the car is called "Boot" in the U.K. It's interesting learning new words from the U.K. (like trolley for cart and pop for soda).


	12. Chapter 12 - The Tea Party

**CHAPTER 12** \- Age 6

On Sunday, Marie was in living room folding laundry for the Dursleys. Vernon and Dudley were in the room watching the telly.

"The nerve of that woman!" a shrill voice shrieked from the front door. Aunt Petunia was coming back from having tea with the neighbors.

Vernon sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked. What he learnt from being married to Petunia is that when she was upset, it was best to let her do most of the talking.

Petunia took off her coat and sat on the couch. "I met Sally Miller today." The Millers moved into their neighborhood recently. "She was raving on and on about her precious daughter. What does she have that Dudley doesn't?" she pinched Dudley's cheeks in affection. Dudley engrossed in the telly, barely acknowledged her.

She continued on, "What's worse is that next week Sally is hosting a tea party for the ladies and their daughters. I swear, she just planned this so I can't attend."

"Maybe you can take Marie." Piped Dudley, with his eyes still glued to the telly. Three heads whipped to look at him in shock. His idea actually made sense, they thought he wasn't even listening to the conversation.

Petunia and Vernon then turned to look at Marie who was holding a sock in her hand. She dropped the sock and ran to Petunia, "Please Aunt Petunia, take me. I want to go." Petunia hosted a tea party just for her neighbor friends a few months ago and there was so many sweets but Marie wasn't allowed to have any.

Petunia stared at her niece and stared at her in scrutiny. This could work she thought. "Fine, but you better not embarrass me." Marie nodded in excitement.

The next day, Marie was taken under Petunia's wing. Petunia decided that she wanted Marie to be better than Sally's daughter. She taught Marie how to drink tea, even though she didn't like that taste of it. She also taught manners and what not to say.

During the week, Marie couldn't wait for time to go faster. Her aunt bought her a dress and new shoes.

On the following Sunday, Petunia spent some time trying to tame Marie's hair into two braids. She added some light make up to her niece's face, the girl had some of her mother's features, so she didn't need much make up. Another reason that Petunia was jealous of Lily.

"Now, go downstairs and don't get your dress dirty." Petunia needed to finish getting ready.

Marie ran down the stairs, "Uncle! Do you like my dress?" she asked shyly.

Vernon awkwardly muttered out, "Err yes." Marie beamed at him and went off to show Dudley.

Twenty minutes later, Petunia came down the stairs all dressed up. "Aunt Petunia you look so pretty!" Marie said in awe. Petunia lightly blushed from her niece's words. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait!" Marie went to the other room and brought back a camera. "Uncle take a picture of us."

Vernon took the camera and Marie went to stand next to her aunt. After a few clicks, Petunia and Marie left the house.

They walked in silence to the Millers house. Sally Miller opened the door, "Ah Petunia, welcome."

"Hello Sally, this is my niece Marie." The girl held out her hand for a handshake.

"Petunia, she is adorable! Come meet my daughter." Sally let them into the house.

Sally set up a huge round table with cute decorations and towers of dessert trays. When all the guests arrived, Marie sat next to Petunia. She wanted to eat the cookies and cakes, but she remembered her aunt saying that it was not good manners to stuff your face. Marie briefly wondered why Dudley was allowed to stuff his face if it wasn't "good manners".

She took a respectable amount of food and began eating slowly. Her aunt said not to talk unless she was asked a question. So she quietly observed the other girls and listened to the conversations.

Eventually the topic of conversation became about Petunia taking her niece. "I had to take care of two babies at the same time, it was exhausting." The other ladies looked at her with sympathy, taking care of one baby was already hard enough, two at the same time must have been difficult.

"So Marie what do you think of your aunt?" Sally asked the little girl.

"She is the best cook! One day I hope to cook and bake just like her." Marie replied honestly. The other ladies cooed at her answer and Petunia wore a smug smile.

As the afternoon went on, Petunia was reminded more about Lily as she spent time with Marie. She never spent this much time alone with her without Dudley or Vernon distracting her. With most of her attention on the girl, she noticed Marie's mannerism and quirks which were similar to Lily's.

After the tea party, they walked back home. Marie noticed her aunt's dull mood and kept quiet the whole time. Was she in trouble? She hoped not.

When they got home, Vernon asked how the tea party went.

"It went splendidly. I had a good time. I'm going to go sleep, I feel tired." Petunia headed up the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia. Did I do something wrong?" a timid voice asked from behind.

"No, I'm just tired. Don't get your dress dirty, take it off. Wash the make-up of your face."

Marie watched as her aunt disappeared upstairs. She felt even more lonelier, all the other girls at the party had their moms with them. She had hoped her aunt would like her better now, but it looked like Petunia was upset. Marie went to her cupboard to change her dress.

Petunia laid on the bed thinking about her sister. She wondered how life would have been if Lily had not died.

* * *

AN: Hello so some reviews from last time, wanted me to write some scenes at Hogwarts. They are all wonderful ideas, however for these oneshots they are all about Marie and the Dursleys. So it wouldn't make sense for me to write about her Hogwarts experiences. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Lion, Witch & Cupboard

**CHAPTER 13 –** Age 10

 _"_ _But if the Professor was right it was only the beginning of the adventures of Narnia."_

Marie sighed in contentment as she closed the _The_ _Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ book shut. It has been several months she had read the book for the first time. She immediately felt captivated by the magical world of Narnia.

Marie remembered the day that she first laid her eyes on the book. She had been running from Dudley's gang on the way from school. She ended up hiding at the local library and decided to walk around. Something lead her to the book on the shelf and she took the book to the front desk and wanted to read it.

She found out that she needed to sign up for a library card. So with help from the librarian, she filled out the information necessary to obtain a library card. However, she was dismayed when she was told that needed a guardian's signature. Marie had to go home and do even more chores for a week before Petunia relented and signed the paper.

Marie watched as the librarian made the card for her and explained how to use it. The librarian warned, "Be careful not to lose the book. You have to pay for any damages or lost books."

Her aunt and uncle would be furious to pay the fine if something happened to the book. So she took care of it, making sure only to read it at home in the safety of her cupboard.

Finally after a long day, she turned on the dingy light in her cupboard and started reading the first chapter. _"Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy..."_

She was entranced by the fantasy world of Narnia and couldn't help but believe that it was true. She would stand outside her cupboard and pray that when she opened it, Narnia would be waiting on the other side.

Even after reading the entire series, the first book remained her favorite. She had borrowed it from the library so many times, that the librarian just gave it to her. Marie was ecstatic and grateful. When she took it home, she made sure to hid it from her aunt and uncle. They didn't like "silly things" like magic.

She slept with book underneath her pillow and wished every day that something magical would happen to her. She wanted to go to another world and go on adventures.

* * *

AN: The library signature thing reminds me of Harry's third year and he needed a signature to go to Hogsmeade. I realize that she could just read the books at the library without borrowing them, but she would have chores to do. Also the quotes are from the Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis. They are the first and last lines of the book.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Top Hat

**CHAPTER 14 –** Age 8

"Mummy!" wailed Dudley when he and Marie both came back from school.

"What is it darling?" Petunia asked Dudley.

"I want cake!" demanded Dudley with a huge stomp of his feet.

"Of course, I can make cake for dessert tonight." Petunia smiled at her lovely child.

"No! I want it now!" he wailed.

Marie, not wanting to get in the middle of Dudley's infamous tantrums, quietly snuck towards her cupboard. Petunia tried to placate him, but knew it was a lost cause. "Fine, let's go to the bakery."

"Marie! Bring my coat and purse. We are going to the bakery." Petunia ordered while helping Dudley tie his shoelaces. Dudley still had trouble tying his shoes, even though he was taught two years ago.

Even though she was surprised that Petunia was taking her to the bakery, Marie quickly brought her aunt's coat and bag. The three of them were soon out of the door and headed to the bakery.

Dudley whined about walking and Marie stayed quiet on their little trip.

Once they reached the store, Dudley sprinted to the display with the cakes. Dudley picked out several treats and Petunia paid for them.

Marie and Dudley found a table and waited for Petunia to bring the food to the table. Petunia placed the bag of treats in front of Dudley and she pulled out an item from it.

"Here." Petunia said to Marie while giving her a cookie. Petunia bought a cookie for Marie!

Of course, Marie knew that since they were in public it would be weird if Petunia didn't buy food for both the children. Nevertheless she whispered a quick thank you and enjoyed a warm cookie.

After Marie was done eating, she got up to throw her rubbish away. She accidentally bumped into someone on the way back. "Oh I'm sorry, sir."

The man, who was wearing a weird purple top hat, let out a huge gasp when he saw her. His eyes lingered at the lightning scar on her forehead. "The fault is all mine, Ms. Potter." The man said while bowing to her.

Marie was weirded out, but yet intrigued. She never met this strange man before, but he knew her last name. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing her hand.

"Who are you?" Petunia screeched, while blocking Marie's view with her body. Petunia had protective stance over her niece.

"Sorry ma'am, I must go now," the man hurried out of the bakery shop.

Petunia stood for a few seconds shaking and then turned around and told "Don't talk to strangers."

"But Aunt Petunia, he knew my name." Marie tried to defend herself.

Petunia paled and grabbed Marie's hand once more. "Come on, we must go home right now."

They helped Dudley clean up his mess and walked back. Petunia walked at a faster pace than before and looked disturbed.

Once they entered through the front door, Petunia let out a deep breath and sent Marie to her cupboard and Dudley to his room.

Petunia was quite sure the man in the bakery was wizard. However she had no idea if it was a good or evil wizard. She remembered in the letter that Dumbledore wrote, that Lily was murdered by a dark wizard. She also recalled that their house had some sort of protection from evil, so that is why she rushed to get back home. She would need to keep an eye out and keep Marie inside as much as possible.

* * *

AN: The man in the top hat was Dedalus Diggle, if you guys haven't figured it out. I know it seems that Petunia is a little OC, but once again this is just something I'm trying out.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Haircut

**CHAPTER 15 –** Age 6

"Aunt Petunia!" cried Marie as she came into the kitchen. She had tears falling down her face.

Petunia was taken back, Marie barely cried. "What is it?" she asked.

"Dudley put gum in my hair!" she sobbed while bringing her hair to the front.

Petunia sighed, bubble gum was Dudley's latest obsession.

Dudley came thundering in, "Mummy! It's not my fault."

"Go to your room." Petunia did not want to deal with two upset children. She gestured to the table, "Come sit down and stop your crying."

Marie quieted down from bawling to small hiccups. Petunia grabbed some scissors and water. She took Marie's hair in her hands and put some water to try to loosen the hair from the gum. After few minutes of trying to untangle to hair from the gum, she came to a conclusion. "I'm sorry, I need to cut your hair."

"No!" Marie cried. "Tomorrow is picture day."

"Well do you want gum in your hair forever? It will become even more tangled." Petunia tried to reason with the distraught girl.

"Okay." Marie finally agreed. She didn't want to cut her hair, but she had no other choice.

Petunia tried to not cut it too short, but with Marie's previous tangles and the gum, that task was proved difficult. In the end of the haircut, Marie's hair barely reached the ends of her ears.

Marie wore a shattered expression for the rest of the evening. Vernon knew not to bring up the topic of her hair. Dudley also felt a little guilty about putting the gum in her hair.

Petunia, however, was fed up with Marie's depressing behavior. "Oh, stop your moping. Your hair will grow back."

Marie nodded and went to her cupboard.

The next morning, Petunia went to her dresser and found a flower hair clip. She felt a little bad for Marie, so she figured she could give Marie a hair clip for her picture day.

"Aunt Petunia!" Marie squealed with delight, as she came into the kitchen. "You were right. My hair did grow back!" Petunia stared in disbelief at Marie. Her messy hair grew back to the previous length. Marie giggled in happiness and left the room.

As Petunia watched Marie leave the room, she tightly gripped the hair clip in her hands till it snapped.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Snake

**Chapter 16** – Age 13

"Vernon, come to the garden!" the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley cried out.

Marie and Dudley who wear in the living room was curious as to what was wrong so they both went to the garden too.

"What's wrong Pet?" Vernon asked.

"Look at our apple tree." She enquired, "Do you see anything wrong with it?"

Vernon squinted, the tree seemed fine to him. Dudley looked at the tree in confusion as well.

Marie looked and realized what was wrong. As she spent most of the time in the garden that summer, watering and pulling weeds. She pointed out what was wrong, "There are no ripe apples anymore."

"Exactly!" Petunia screeched. "Yesterday I counted five ripe apples and I was going to pluck them today to make apple pie. Now they are gone! I bet you Mr. Folk stole them with his long arms." The Folks were their neighbor who shared a fence with them. The apple tree was right next to the fence.

"Vernon, I want you to go talk with Mr. Folk and tell him to give us back our apples."

He winced, "We don't have any evidence." Vernon didn't want to confront Mr. Folk as he had been a good neighbor over the years.

At that point, Marie heard a hiss. She turned towards it and saw a grass snake slithering away. She heard him hiss, _Wonder what the commotion is with these humans?_

Marie followed the snake to the corner of the garden and asked him in Paraseltongue, _Do you know what happened to the apples?_

The snake looked stunned for a moment that the human understood him, but hissed back _I saw a pair of squirrels last night running away with few red apples._

She hissed a thank you and went back to her aunt and uncle bickering in front of the tree. Dudley returned back into the house, as he got bored.

Marie spoke to her aunt, "It wasn't Mr. Folk, it was two squirrels."

Petunia crossed her arms, "And how do you know that?" she demanded.

Marie grimaced, clearly she didn't think this through. "Uh that snake told me," she pointed at the snake slithering away, "I can speak to snakes."

Her aunt and uncle started at her dumbfounded. That was quite a bizarre story, but with their niece they knew to expect the unexpected.

Vernon who wanted to avoid any conflict with the neighbors cleared his throat, "Err, what exactly did that snake say?" he asked.

Marie repeated what the snake said and Vernon was pleased. "See," he told Petunia, "it wasn't the neighbors. I will go buy a net from the garden store tomorrow."

Vernon escaped back into the house, satisfied with the situation outcome.

Petunia remained outside, staring at Marie, "You freaks can speak to animals?" she asked skeptically.

"I can only speak to snakes," she clarified, "the wizard who killed my parents gave me this ability on accident." Marie was upset, she already had the scar from Voldemort, now she got another part of him within herself. She left the garden and went back into the house.

* * *

AN: I always wished there were more Paraseltongue moments in the HP series. It seems like such a cool ability. I was sad when I found that Harry lost the ability after Voldemort destroyed the horcrux in him. Also, I have decided that there will only be two more chapters left to this series. I think I reached the end of my ideas I had for this story.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Goodbye

**CHAPTER 17** – Age 17 in twelve hours

That summer, on the days leading to her seventeenth birthday, Marie slowly became numb. She had just lost the man she would consider her mentor, Dumbledore. She, a teenage girl, had the weight of the wizarding world on her shoulders.

She stared aimlessly outside the windows, while she tuned out the bickering of the Dursleys preparing to leave their home. Finally, with only twelve hours till July 31st, the Dursleys had all their stuff in the truck and were about to leave the house.

Marie turned to them and found herself unable to say anything. Vernon simply gave a huff and went outside. He was furious that they had to go into hiding and leave their home.

Dudley came forward and put his hand on her shoulder. It seemed that he was also unable to say anything. Marie barely said a word to him that summer and Dudley was trying to be a better person since the Dementor attack. He stared at her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Marie understood exactly what he was sorry for. She watched as he walked out of the house.

Aunt Petunia remained in the house, she looked around and sighed. Petunia finally looked at Marie and it seemed that she wanted to say something.

Finally she asked, "What is going to happen to you now?"

Marie shrugged, "Well in few hours, I will no longer have the protection of the house to keep me safe. So I will be on the run, until I can defeat him."

Petunia studied Marie's face, "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hallow, you know. I lost a sister."

Marie was angry, "Yes, it's true I lost my mother and father that night. But I also gained an aunt, uncle, and cousin. _You gained a_ _niece!_ A niece that you stuffed into the cupboards and ignored her whole life."

Her aunt was shocked at her outburst, "I…"

"I've never complained, I did whatever you asked, all because I hoped you would love me. However, no matter how you all have treated me, I still don't harbor any ill feelings, I don't want you guys to be harmed."

Petunia felt guilt exploding inside her, "I…I'm sorry." She knew that was not enough to say, but it was all she could muster at the moment.

Marie wiped her eyes, "If you and Uncle had passed and my mother took in Dudley, would you want him to be treated the same way I was treated?" she left the room, not wanting to look at her aunt anymore.

Petunia feel to her knees and started sobbing. Guilt and all the memories of her sins came flooding in waves.

* * *

 **AN** : The line that Petunia says to Marie, I got it from the deleted scene of Deathly Hallows Part 1. I know this is _extremely_ OOC, but Marie knows she might die soon so she could be saying her last words to her Aunt. Also I'm aware Dudley would probably be taken in by Aunt Marge, if Vernon and Petunia died, it was just a hypothetical. Last chapter comes out tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18 - The Return

**CHAPTER 18 -** Age 23

Marie stood on Privet Drive staring at the house she grew up in. She clutched an ivory envelope in her hand, _her wedding invitation_. She had been debating for days now whether to invite the Dursleys. They were technically her family, but she had not seen them since the eve of her seventeenth birthday. However she decided to invite them after she received Dudley's letter few days back.

 _Hello Marie,_

 _I hope you are well. It has been five years since we last talked. I've been meaning to try to contact you, but I guess I was a coward. Until a few days ago, I've been trying to figure out how to reach you, but I didn't know your address. Then today, an owl appeared on my windowsill! It is strange how your magic works. I didn't have any of the magic currency, but I gave the owl some crackers, I hope that is alright._

 _I am currently in my second year of law school. I know, Dudley a lawyer? Haha, Dad was upset that I wasn't going to work at Grunnings with him. Mom was happy for me though. Almost a year ago, I met a girl named Madeline. I love her and proposed to her few days ago. This Friday night, she and her family are coming to meet our family. I hope you can come, as you are also my family._

 _I also wish to speak with you after dinner._

 _Regards,_

 _Dudley Dursley_

Marie felt touched that Dudley still considered her family. She also was curious to hear what Dudley had to say after dinner and who this Madeline was. Then she was going to invite them to her wedding in two months. Even if they refuse to come, she at least still had the courtesy to invite them.

She patted down her pink dress that went to her knees and took out the pan of brownies from her bag. Hermione gifted her with a similar bag to the beaded one on her eighteenth birthday. It was truly the most useful gift ever, with its unlimited storage space.

Taking a deep breathe, she knocked on the door. Uncle Vernon opened the door with a smile, but it dropped in confusion when he saw her. "Who are you?" he asked.

Marie gave a dry chuckle, "Uncle, you don't recognize me?" maybe she shouldn't have come. Her uncle, who she lived with for most of her life, didn't recognize her.

His face morphed into realization, "Girl? What are you doing here?"

"Dad, I invited her." A voice from behind her uncle said. "Hello Marie, I'm glad you could make it." Her cousin came into view, her mouth almost dropped. Dudley changed so much, he looked more fit and was wearing glasses. His hair was combed smartly and his face lost all the fat, so there was a visible, strong jawline.

She smiled, "Hello Dudley, thanks for inviting me. I'll go put these brownies in the kitchen." She avoided looking at the cupboard. As she walked away, she could hear loud whispers being exchanged by the father and son behind her. Seemed like her presence was upsetting her uncle. Nothing has changed all these years, she thought.

Walking into the kitchen she was hit with a trickle of nostalgia. Everything looked the same and all the cooking utensils were in the same spots she noticed. She placed the brownies on the counter and walked out to the sitting room. Marie could hear someone walking down the stairs.

"Vernon is Madeline here?" Petunia asked. She stopped at the second step when she saw the person she hasn't seen in five years. "Marie?" she gasped out loud.

Marie gave her a small smile, "Hello, Aunt Petunia. Dudley invited me." A little part of her was pleased that her aunt recognized her right away.

Petunia stumbled out, "Of course…uh good to see you." Before they both could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

Marie followed Petunia to the front door. Dudley introduced his fiancé Madeline Cutler to Petunia, Vernon, and Marie. Madeline in turn introduced them to her mother Laura, father Paul, and older brother Logan.

Marie studied Madeline discretely, she was almost of similar height. She had light caramel hair and blue eyes. She wasn't overly gorgeous, but was subtlety pretty.

Petunia guided them to the dining table, being the ever perfect host she was. Marie helped her aunt bring out the dishes to the table. Once everyone was seated, Madeline turned to Marie, "It is so nice to finally meet you, Dudley told me about you."

"He did?" she questioned. Did he tell her about magic?

"Yes, he told me that he grew up with you."

"He and I are only a month apart in age." Marie wondered what Dudley said. Did he tell her about the cupboard and how he bullied Marie? Did he mention that she went to bed without food some days?

Mrs. Cutler interrupted, "You stayed with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes Mrs. Cutler, my parents died in a car crash, when I was a baby." It physically hurt her, that she had to lie about her parents death. She could see her uncle take a deep breathe at her answer, did he really think she was going to tell this group of Muggles that her parents were _murdered_ by a mad wizard?

"Oh, you poor dear. That is a lovely eye color you have. Who do you get it from?" she asked pleasantly.

Before Marie could answer, Petunia spoke up, "She has her mother's, my sister Lily, eyes."

"Lily and Petunia. Your mother must have a thing for flowers." Mrs. Cutler remarked to Petunia.

"Yes, my mother's name was Rose. My sister was about to name Marie, Marigold." Vernon, Marie, and Dudley looked at Petunia strangely, they didn't know that fact.

Mrs. Cutler turned to her daughter, "You should name your daughter after a flower too."

Madeline choked, "Mother! It's too early to talk about that kind of thing." She changed the topic to law school.

Marie looked at her Aunt. Petunia disclosed more about her mother in the past five minutes than she did her entire life.

The conversation flowed well between the group of eight. Madeline and Dudley mentioned how they would like to get married after they graduated. Logan was talking about his job in sales which Vernon liked as he was also a salesman. Except Logan sold more interesting things than drills, Marie thought.

"So Marie, what do you do?" Logan asked after taking a sip of wine.

"I'm a detective." Which wasn't a complete lie, as an Auror she did similar things to a muggle detective.

"Wow, that is quite interesting. Do you enjoy your job?" Mr. Cutler asked.

"Yes, I get to travel a lot, which I enjoy. What surprised me was Dudley going into law school. He used to box in Smeltings." She tried to smoothly change the topic to Dudley, as she wanted to avoid answering questions.

"Boxing?" Madeline arched an eyebrow. "You never told me you did boxing?" she turned to Dudley with a smile.

"Oh yeah, he won some tournaments in school." Marie supplied. She could see her Uncle nod in approval. He was always proud of Dudley's boxing.

"Er, yes." Dudley stammered. Marie looked at him curiously, it almost seemed like he was ashamed of that fact.

The rest of dinner went well and towards the end Marie presented the brownies she made along with the pie Petunia brought out. Uncle Vernon stared at the brownie like he expected it to make him grow a tail or a long tongue. After seeing everyone eating it, he conceded and took a bite.

The Cutlers left after finishing dessert. It was just the Dursleys and Marie siting in the living room.

Dudley and Marie talked for a little bit, while Petunia and Vernon listened not knowing what to say.

"I liked her." Marie said referring to Madeline.

"Really?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Do you plan on telling her about…?" she mimicked a wand movement. She could see Vernon stifle from the corner of her eye.

"No. I don't think so."

"Good. We have laws of Secrecy. You probably shouldn't tell her unless, one of your kids end up-"

"NO! I will not have my grandchildren be a freak like you!" Vernon bellowed.

Marie flinched, she hated that she was still like a little child in front of her uncle. She braved giants, a huge snake beasts, werewolves, an evil mad wizard and she was still sitting here not defending herself to Vernon.

Vernon stormed up the stairs and Petunia followed him.

Dudley turned to her, "I am sorry about that. Dad is still upset about the fact that we had to leave the house. He doesn't like feeling vulnerable."

Marie was still hurt, but went to the dining table to clean up. Dudley followed her and helped. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded, as she kept wrapping the leftovers.

"I'm sorry. I know that I was a shit cousin. I didn't realize how much what I did was wrong until I grew up. And gods, that cupboard. How could they do that?" He took a deep breathe, "I have been meaning to talk to you for years, but I was ashamed. I wanted to fix my life first, I gave up boxing and went to University. I am proud of my life now and I could finally face you."

Marie studied him, it looked like he was being honest. "I don't think I can forgive you yet, but I wouldn't mind meeting to catch up once in a while."

"Of course, that is fair." He looked behind them and then asked, "Hey do you really think it is possible for any of my future kids to be one of your kind?" he looked a little curious.

"I am not sure. My mother was born with the magic gene in a family of all muggles. There are people who can't do magic even though they have a magical parents. Like Mrs. Figgs."

"Mrs. Figgs? You mean that crazy cat lady who lived two streets over?"

"Yes her, she knew what I was the whole time."

"And muggle. Is that you call us?" he asked.

"Yes, muggle is someone without magical powers." She explained, she took out the ivory envelope, "I am getting married in two months, I would like you to attend. Aunt and Uncle if they want to come. It would probably best if you don't bring Madeline." Most of the guests would be wizards.

"Wow congratulations, I didn't know you were engaged as well. I would love to come." He looked up the stairs, "I am going to check on Dad, I will be back."

Marie looked at the dishes in the sink, she had nothing else to do. After two plates, a voice interrupted. "You don't need to do that." Aunt Petunia was standing behind her.

"I don't mind."

"You don't use magic to wash the dishes?" her aunt asked curiously.

"I don't use magic for everything."

Petunia nodded, she remembered when Lily would she show her magic to her parents. "Dudley told me about your wedding."

"Yes, I am getting married in two months."

"Is the groom a…"

"A wizard? Yes, he is."

"Is he one of those red head boys?" she asked referring the Weasleys.

 _Ron?_ She gagged inwardly, "No, not him." Marie finished drying the last plate. "You can come if you would like."

Petunia didn't respond. She must not want to come, Marie thought.

"I would like to give you something." Petunia said suddenly and turned to walk away. She stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs.

Marie despised looking at it, she hasn't slept there since she was eleven but still cringed.

Petunia undid the lock and pulled out a box. "This is for you. It was nice seeing you again." She left Marie there while going back up the stairs.

Marie looked inside the cupboard, it seemed untouched since all those years ago. Dust was collecting everywhere, so she whispered _scourgify_ and sat on the dingy old mattress.

She opened the box and was shocked at what she found. Her old bunny Dudley gave her, few of her childhood dresses, the card she made for father's day. She also found letters her mother sent to her aunt. For the first time, she also laid eyes on the basket and blanket she was left in on the doorstep along with Dumbledore's letter to the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia kept all these things after all these years, she marveled.

She started to sob while clutching the blanket, mourning the loss of her childhood.

* * *

 **AN** : Okay! This story is finally over. I was debating for a long time on how I should end it. I didn't want it to be to sappy, but I couldn't stop writing and it became too long. I tried to shorten it, but I wanted to include all the elements. Some of you might be wondering why the hell she is doing the dishes. I think it is like a subconscious thing, when Marie was little she would do the chores in hope that Dursleys would like her. Even now, she subconsciously wants to be liked by them. Petunia giving that box to Marie is her way of trying to earn forgiveness. Also after years of abuse, it isn't easy to forgive them, even though it is her nature to do so. Also I don't know who Marie's husband is, it could be Neville, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Krum, anyone, the point is that it doesn't matter who it is for this story.

This is the last chapter, I don't think I have any other ideas for this story. Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It was really fun to write small snippets of Marie and the Dursleys.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Young Wizard

**Chapter 19** – Age 32

Rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly, Marie yawned of boredom. The healer at St. Mungo's strongly suggested that Marie avoid stress to have a safe pregnancy. Her husband agreed to take their kids on a vacation for a week to give her some space and rest. As much as those rowdy kids caused her worry, she still missed them every second.

Her daydreaming was disturbed by an owl at the window. She took the letter from the owl and began to read it.

 _Dear Marie,_

 _I hope all is well with you and your family. If it is not too much trouble, could you come visit me? There is a matter I would like to discuss with you personally. This is my current address._

 _Regards,_

 _Dudley Dursley_

She was immediately intrigued. What is the personal matter he needed to discuss? She and Dudley have kept minimal contact over the years. She knew that he had two kids with his wife Madeline. "Kreacher!" she called out.

The old but stubborn elf appeared, "Yes Mistress?"

"I need you to take me to this location." At her stage of pregnancy she was not allowed to perform such powerful magic.

"But Mistress should stay home." He tried to protest.

"Kreacher! Who is your mistress? If you don't take me, I will go on the motorcycle." She was talking about Sirius's enchanted flying motorcycle.

"No! It's too dangerous! Kreacher will take Mistress safely."

"Good." She went to her closet and changed into muggle clothing. Holding her hand out to the house-elf, they both apparated to Surrey.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a normal muggle street, similar to Privet Dr. She put her hand on her belly attempting to calm her baby from the kicking around. She turned to Kreacher, "You can go back now." He was reluctant. "Go, I will summon you when I am ready to return."

She walked to Dudley's house and knocked. When he opened it he exclaimed, "Wow, that was quick! I just sent you the letter this morning."

Marie smiled and whispered "Magic."

Dudley grimaced, "Yeah, that's actually why I wanted you to come over." He led her to the sofa.

He brought her some juice, "You know I have two children, Daisy and Elliot." She nodded and he continued, "Well, recently there has been some weird things happening around Elliot. Kind of similar to you."

"What kinds of things?" she asked.

"My daughter has a pet rabbit and when they were arguing suddenly the rabbit turned green for about three minutes. A few days later, we were eating dinner and he knocked his glass off the table. Instead of it crashing, he claimed he caught it before it fell to the ground. I didn't witness it, but I have my suspicions."

"Hmm, that definitely sounds like magic, I would have to ask him to be sure."

"Okay, my wife and the kids went to the park, they should be coming back soon." He glanced at her pregnant stomach, "How is your pregnancy going? This is your fourth kid, right? That must be a handful."

She rubbed her belly, "Yes, it does get crazy. I am currently in my seventh month. My husband is taking care of the kids right now. Since we are both only children, we wanted to have multiple kids."

Dudley and her talked for ten minutes before she heard the front door opening. "Dudley are you home?" Madeline called.

"Yes dear I'm here."

Marie watched two kids running into the house, followed by their mother. Dudley stood up and went to his wife. "Maddy, you remember my cousin Marie right?"

Madeline looked at Marie, "Oh hello, it has certainly been a while."

Dudley brought his wife and kids to the couch. "She is here to explain some things to us."

Maire was overwhelmed, she had no idea what to do. She then glanced at Elliot who was looking at her curiously. "Hello, Elliot I am your dad's cousin Marie. He called me here to talk to you." Taking a deep breathe she stared, "Elliot, have you noticed anything strange or weird happening to you?"

Elliot looked terrified, so she decided to try again, "Your father mentioned a rabbit turning green."

The young boy started crying, "Please don't take me away. My teacher said crazy people get sent to a hospital for crazy people."

Marie quickly assuaged the boy, "Don't worry, I am not talking you anywhere." She decided to bite the bullet and pulled out her wand. She performed a simple spell to turn the couch blue, "See dear? I can do it too."

Madeline, who was watching, exclaimed "What in the world?" but she was shushed by Dudley.

Elliot, fascinated by the wand asked Marie, "Are you a wizard?"

Marie laughed, "No, I think you are. I am a witch. Now do you want to tell me about the rabbit?"

He burst into a long rambling session, "I didn't mean to turn the rabbit green! It just happened." He confessed to several other abnormal instances.

Marie smiled, "Well it seems like you are certainly capable of magic." She turned to Madeline, "I know this seems crazy right now."

Madeline could only nod. Dudley squeezed her hand in comfort.

"It may seem unbelievable but there is a world of magic. I am a witch and it seems that your son is a wizard. Dudley could not tell you the truth about me because he is not allowed to. It is crucial that our world remains a secret." Marie told Madeline.

Daisy, who had been quiet during this whole ordeal, piped up "I'm a witch too?"

Marie looked at her, "I don't know dear, has anything strange ever happen to you?" she asked. Daisy shook her head, "Well I can't say no for sure, you will find out when you are eleven if you get a letter to Hogwarts. It's a school only for witches and wizards."

"There is a school?" Elliot asked.

Marie spent the rest of the evening answering as many questions, without overwhelming the family. Dudley ordered pizza as Madeline was too frazzled to attempt cooking dinner.

After finishing the pizza, Marie stood up to leave. Dudley stopped her, "Wait, we are going to my parents tomorrow morning for brunch. I would like you to be there when I tell them"

She cringed, "Are you sure? You don't have to tell them now, you can tell them in a few years."

"No. I am not ashamed." Dudley announced. "Why don't you stay the night?"

Marie sighed, her aunt and uncle were not going to be happy at all.

 _Next Morning_

Elliot kept bouncing around in the car, pestering Marie to do more spells. Dudley gripped the steering wheel fiercely. Madeline had a blank look on her face. Daisy was quiet and gloomy.

"I can only do simple spells right now. The baby takes up much of my energy," Marie explained to Elliot.

The once familiar Privet Dr. soon came to view. Dudley helped Marie get out of the car. Petunia opened the door with excitement, "Hello my beautiful grand babies." She kissed Daisy and Elliot. Her smile came to a halt, when she saw Marie, her eyes trailing from her face to her round belly.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Dudley invited me for brunch." Marie tried to be polite.

"Of course, everything is ready." Petunia led them to the dining table. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper. He glared at his niece, while she sat down.

Petunia served everyone food, before sitting down herself. Dudley cleared his throat, "Um, there is a reason I invited Marie today. It seems that Elliot is a wizard."

Vernon exploded, "This is your fault, you freak!" he pointed at Marie, while spilling his juice all over Daisy. Marie pulled out her wand and cleaned it up. "Don't you dare show that bloody stick in my house!" he continued to yell.

Marie shrunk back, but Dudley stood up, "It's not her fault, Dad."

"Yes it's her fault my grandson is a freak!" he slammed the table. Elliot started to cry and ran up the stairs. Dudley sighed and followed him.

Marie fell back to her chair, clutching her head. Madeline asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the doctor told me to avoid stress for this pregnancy." She was certainly not calm right now.

Suddenly Daisy cried out, "It's not fair! I want to do magic too!" she escaped to the garden. Madeline started to get up, but was stopped by Petunia.

"Let me go talk to her."

Marie stood up immediately, "Are you kidding me? You are the worst person to go talk to her right now. Do you want her to end up a hateful person like you?" she cried out.

Vernon stood up, "Don't you dare talk to her like that, you ungrateful brat! We took you in and provided for you." Marie scoffed and crossed her arms.

Petunia stopped his tirade, "I don't want her to end up like me, that's why I want to talk to her."

Marie studied her aunt, "Fine but I am coming with you." They both walked in silence along with Madeline to the garden. Daisy was on the bench wiping her tears.

Petunia sat down next to her, "I know exactly how you feel my dear. My sister was a witch too and I was mean to her because I was jealous. Instead of being a good sister, I was a bad one. We used to be best friends when we were little, but because of my hatred, we grew apart. She died before I could make up with her."

Daisy was somewhat mollified and Petunia gave her a hug. "Your brother is going to be alone in this new world, it is your job as an older sister to protect him as much as you can."

Madeline came and sat down on the other side of Daisy, "I am still quite confused over the whole magic thing, but you should know that we love you both equally." She grabbed her daughter's hand. "I know you are going to miss your brother when he goes to school in a several years. Your dad and I were waiting to tell you this, but I have a secret to tell you."

Daisy perked up, "What is it?"

"I am pregnant, you are going to have another sibling!" She announced.

Daisy squealed, "A baby!" she hugged her mother. Petunia smiled and looked at Marie.

Marie wiped her tears, she blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. It seems that things would be okay between the two siblings. Little Elliot will grow up being loved by his family.

 **AN:** Okay so I know I said the story is over, but I couldn't help myself. I'm so stressed about the whole virus quarantine business. My final exams are online, which I am terrified for. So instead of studying, I wrote another chapter haha.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Newspaper

**Chapter 20 -** Age 37

Dudley opened his door and was surprised to see Marie there. "Marie? Is everything alright? Is Elliot okay?" he asked as he let her in. His son just started his first year at Hogwarts about a month ago.

"Yes, he and James are settling well, but that's not why I came here." She handed him a newspaper. "Read the article on the front page."

He noticed that it had those moving pictures. The newspaper was called _The Daily Prophet_. He then started to read the article.

 **Marie Potter: Humble Beginnings By Rita Skeeter**

 _We all know Marie Potter as the 'Girl who Lived Twice' and Savior of the Wizarding World. But who was she before all her adventures at Hogwarts? Where and what was she doing before her reappearance in the wizarding community?_

 _It seems that Dumbledore abandoned her at her muggle relative's doorstep. "That old fool left that freak at our doorstep and threatened us to take her in!" revealed Vernon Dursley, Marie's uncle. It seems that the muggles stuffed her into a cupboard and locked her in there. (Pictured above)._

 _Arabella Figg, a squib, who was assigned to watch over Marie by Dumbledore. "They would starve her, I tried to feed her whenever she came over. I've told Dumbledore countless of times that Marie was being mistreated, but he insisted it was for her own safety._

 _Dudley Dursley, her cousin, shared more, "She was always doing freaky stuff. She turned our teacher hair blue and ended up on the roof one day. Mummy made her do all the chores because she was living with us for free."_

The rest of the article continued to spew hate towards Dumbledore and muggles. Dudley paled, "Marie I swear, I never told anyone this."

"No no, Dudley. I know you didn't. I have a friend who works at the newspaper. They informed me right away once they saw the article. We were able to stop the paper from being printed in bulk and distributed. It seems that the witch who wrote the paper used a curse to control Uncle Vernon and your mind. The use of the curse is forbidden and she has been punished. "

"Why now, after all these years?" he was baffled.

She sighed, "To be honest, only few people knew of my muggle relatives. It's not something I talk about it. However, since Elliot and James revealed that their parents were cousins at Hogwarts, word spread quickly."

"Oh. I see." To be honest, he was glad the paper wasn't published. His son might be affected negatively by his family past actions, since Marie was a huge figure in their world.

"It's my fault. I forgot to place protections around your house. I will place them now. This won't happen again." She promised.

"Thank you." He paused before asking, "Could you go to Privet Dr. and do the same for Mum and Dad?" he was afraid she might say no.

"Of course," she smiled, "I still want them to be safe."

Later that night, she silently went to her childhood home and placed protective wards.

 **AN:** I am including the ages of the kids. Some of the names aren't revealed because I am a jerk who still won't announce who Marie got married to. Let me know what you guys think.

(37) Marie's kids

(11) James – Gryffindor

(10) Second Son

(7) Lily

(5) Second Daughter

(37) Dudley's kids

(12) Daisy Dursley – Muggle

(11) Elliot Dursley - Ravenclaw

(5) Ivy Dursley – Muggle


End file.
